Beso de año nuevo
by Blossomy Wizard
Summary: Especial One-Shot de año nuevo con la pareje de CobraxKinana ;)


**Hey que tranza gente como estan!**

**Como lo prometi aqui tienen el One-shot de año nuevo**

**disfrutenlo y dejen un Review. **

**Por ceirto tengo una pagina de Facebook donde subo todos mis fics y para que esten informados de cuando subo un cap de alguna de mis historias.**

**Beso de año nuevo.**

**Gremio de Fairy Tail Pov Kinana**

Son las 11:50 pm del 31 de diciembre, 10 minutos para el año nuevo. Estaba atrás de la barra, sirviendo bebidas y comida a los miembros del gremio. Todos se ven felices y la mayoría esta a lado de la persona que mas ama.

-Lucy!, ¿estas lista!?- Mi amigo Natsu fue junto a su novia de hace 4 meses.

-Lista?…¿para que?-

-Para el beso de año nuevo!-

-Beso de año nuevo?-

-Es el primer beso que una pareja se da en el año, siempre a las 00:00 horas cuando el año nuevo inicia.-Mirajanee les explico en que consistía ese famoso beso.

-Eso parece fascinante!, no lo crees Gray-sama!?- Juvia entro a la conversación, abrazando, no, estrangulando a su novio de hace 3 semanas.

-S…si…Juvia…..me estas dejando sin aire….-

-Ohhh, lo siento Gray-sama - dijo dejando de asfixiar a su novio

-Ahhh, no te preocupes, y sobre ese beso….. me parece una beuna idea- dijo Gray sonriéndole a su amada.

-S…se va..van van a ….a .. a besar?- Dijo Erza, bastante roja al pensar de que sus amigos harán tal cosa para celebrar el año nuevo.

-Descuida Erza, tu tampoco estarás sola, mira quien esta en la entrada!- Mirajanee le indico a la pelirroja que volteara para poder ver a un tipo de cabellera azul y una marca en su ojo derecho.

-Je..je…je…Jejall!-Erza salto de golpe y fue corriendo hacia el tipo.

-Erza!- este le sonrió y abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo pero…..

-Vete con tu novia..-

-Ehhhh?-Erza se paro a solo 10 cm del joven, se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda. El peli azul no podía verla ya que estaba atrás de ella, pero en el rostro de mi amiga se notaba que quería divertirse burlándose de el al menos estos últimos 5 minutos del año.

Los últimos cinco minutos del año….. que pasare sin estar a lado de el…..

-Prepárense, todos agarren a una pareja que en 3 minutos es año nuevo!- Mirajanee invito a todos los que quisieran participar para el beso de año nuevo, creo que lo mejor que me aparte y los deje disfrutar a ellos de esa conexión especial en los primeros minutos del año.

Me dirigí al balcón del gremio, mire las calles todos se encontraban felices, niños, ancianos, hombres, mujeres, todos tenían a alguien especial a su lado.

1 minuto para año nuevo. Mire las estrellas que adornaban el cielo y me dispuse a decir- ¿Escuchas mi voz?- tenia esperanzas de que ese chico lograra escucharme.

32 segundos para año nuevo.

-Te escucho- una voz se escucho atrás de mi, voltee mi cabeza para ver quien era, y…

-Erik….- fue lo único que pude deir, el estaba allí, mirándome, con una sonrisa sincera, de las pocas peor verdaderas que el tenia.

15 segundos.

-Me alegro de volver escuchar tu voz….-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me uní a Crime Sorciere, todo para volver a escucharte- nos empezamos a acercar el uno al otro.

5 segundos

Quedamos el uno frente del otro- **_¿Me uno a los demás y doy mi beso de año nuevo con el? ¿ y si el no esta de acuerdo?_**\- pensé.

-5…..4…..3…..2…..1- Lográbamos escuchar los gritos que salían del gremio.

Erik se acerco a mi odio y susurro-Feliz año nuevo- En ese momento me beso

-Feliz año nuevo!- todo el mundo empezó a celebrar. Fuegos artificiales, gritos de alegría, todo.

Erik seguí besándome, era un beso tierno, demasiado como para haber sido un criminal en el pasado. Pero a los segundos nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Si estaba de acuerdo- me dijo para sonreírme.

-Pero… como lo…?- El había contestado a la pregunta que me hice mentalmente antes de que me besara.

El agarro mi mano para que entráramos a festejar con los demás-Te escuche…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a sonreír y entrar con los demás.

Cuando entramos nos topamos con un Jellal con una hemorragia nasal, una Erza mas roja que su propio cabello, a un Natsu y una Lucy bastante abrazados y felices, a una Juvia devorando a besos a Gray, a Gajeel levantando a Levy para darle un beso, y el resto feliz, festejando, todo al estilo Fairy Tail.

-**_Un gran inicio de año- _**pensé

Erik se acerco a mi para decirme-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- y después robarme un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora me sentía mejor, de pasar el inicio de este año junto a la persona que mas quiero.


End file.
